In a general wall-mounted washing machine, a washing drum is in a washing tub, which may be integral with an installation plate. The drum may be driven by a forward and reverse motor, and a water supply pipe and a water drain pipe are connected to the washing tub.
The washing machine includes a hot air blower which supplies hot air to the washing tub, a blower which discharges air in the washing tub, and a control panel with control buttons for selecting options for washing, spin-drying, rinsing, and drying laundry. The control panel is configured to control the hot air blower and the blower.
The forward and reverse motor that drives the washing drum and the hot air blower are at an upper side of the installation plate.
A conventional wall-mounted washing machine may be disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0305578 (published on Feb. 26, 2003).
A main object of installing the wall-mounted washing machine is to implement an original function of a washing machine while reducing the occupancy space. However, in the case of Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0305578, because certain elements in the wall-mounted washing machine are not integrated, the size of the wall-mounted washing machine may be relatively large.
A wall-mounted drum type washing machine may be disclosed in Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2013-0112643 (published on Oct. 14, 2013, Title: Wall-Mounted Drum Type Washing Machine).
However, in the case of Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2013-0112643, an object of minimizing a washing machine is achieved by reducing a size of the external shape thereof, but a laundry drying function is not provided.
Therefore, there is a need for a compact dryer in order to provide a laundry drying function for a wall-mounted washing machine.